


Here In Your Doorway

by pandorabox82



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:54:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25974757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandorabox82/pseuds/pandorabox82
Summary: Erin finds that she can't be away from her former life any longer, and turns to the one person she hopes she can start anew with, Alex Blake.
Relationships: Alex Blake/Erin Strauss
Kudos: 7





	Here In Your Doorway

Erin took a deep breath as she smoothed the blouse down her torso. She knew that she was taking a gamble by heading to her place of work after so much time between them had passed. After she had been presumed dead for seven years. She could have chosen to return to life at any time, but it had taken hearing through the grapevine that everything had changed for so many to spur her into action. And now, she was just hoping that she wouldn't be rejected, not when she was putting her heart on the line to potentially be destroyed.

Another deep breath, and then she was taking a look at the campus directory, even though she had a pretty good idea of what building she needed to find. Still, it was a momentary distraction to help calm her racing heart, and she squared her shoulders as she confirmed where she needed to go. Heading in the correct direction, Erin tried to keep her steps measured and calm, knowing that if she started to hurry, her breathing would get out of control and she didn't want to appear disheveled for their meeting. Somehow, she knew that she needed to look her best, in order to alleviate some of the shock that would come with her sudden reemergence. A small frown spread across her lips when a passing group of students bumped into her, and she had to bite back a sharp retort, knowing that she was the visitor in the situation.

Finally, she reached the correct building, and after entering it, she checked her notes before looking to see where she should head to find her office. Erin couldn't help but roll her eyes when she saw that she'd have to head up to the fourth floor to find her, and she went right to the elevator and pressed the button, checking her watch to make certain that she would reach her before her office hours ended. Erin had snooped around enough to know that she had no classes following this set of office hours, and that meant she was likely to nip out as soon as she was free. Stepping out of the elevator, she turned in the right direction and made her way down the hall. There were less students than she had been anticipating, but given the late hour of the day, she supposed that made sense.

"Thanks again for helping me with this, Doctor Blake! Have a great weekend."

Erin stiffened at the sound of her name, knowing that their meeting was now inevitable, and she gave the young woman exiting Alex's office a tiny smile as she straightened her shoulders and made her way over to the door and looked inside. Alex's back was to the door, and she knocked softly to catch her attention. "Come in!"

Her voice hadn't changed much since she had last heard it, and Erin sucked in a shallow breath as she closed the door behind her with a soft click. And then, all her thoughts and words turned to ash as she gazed at her former friend, every emotion and desire crashing against her mind as she took in the strands of silver that had started to streak her dark hair, lending her an elegant air. The first sob rose up in her throat, and she coughed lightly to clear it, the noise catching Alex's attention and causing her to whirl around in her chair to look into her face. "Hello?"

It was a ridiculous word to say, but it was the first one to come to her lips. As Erin watched, the blood slowly drained from Alex's face and she pushed herself up from her chair with shaking arms before taking a few steps towards her, reaching out and pressing her hand against her cheek. "The last time I saw you, you were being zipped into a body bag on the streets of New York."

"David said that we needed to catch John any way that we could. So, I went into hiding, you had a funeral for me, and I went to live in Minnesota. WitSec thought, given what happened last time, it would be better if I moved further away than New Jersey. I, I couldn't live there anymore, not when I received word that everything had changed in the BAU. No one remembered me, or what had happened, and it was so lonely and cold in Hennepin."

Tears began to drop down her face as she backed away from Alex's touch, suddenly feeling like she needed to escape, that everything was too close. Alex followed her until her back was touching the door, and then Erin closed her eyes, trying to fight the urge to flee, to ignore that voice in her mind screaming that this was a horrible idea and that she should never have come. Once more, Alex touched her, the skin of her palm soft against her cheek as she brushed away the tears that kept falling. "Why didn't you go to Dave?"

"He married Krystall, there's no hope for me there."

"And there's hope for us?"

Her eyes snapped open, and she was staring into Alex's eyes, seeing that she was staring at her intently, searching for an answer in her expression. "For friendship, I hope. I made acquaintances in Hennepin, but I couldn't find someone like you."

Alex nodded a little before stroking her cheek tenderly, then running her hand down her jaw to finally come to rest on her shoulder. "We didn't exactly part on friendly terms."

"But you were thawing towards me. I remember our conversation in the car, as you were driving me back to the hotel. I remember that you said you were finally willing to accept my olive branch. I clung to that when John was taunting me, forcing me to drink, telling me that I was worthless. I know that he was lying to me now, but when I dealing with the effects of the MDMA cocktail, I believed him." She looked away from Alex's face to concentrate on the hollow of her throat, needing to escape from her piercing gaze for a few moments. "After seven years, I just wanted to try and find some semblance of peace once more. I, I can go…"

Before she could turn, Alex had shifted her hand once more, gently cupping her chin before lifting her face so that they were looking at each other once more. "You carry around this guilt as if you deserve to bear it. It's been seven years, you can lay that burden down."

"This is me trying to do just that, Alex." Her voice came out as a husky whisper, her tears falling even faster as she looked into her eyes. "I'm sorry, maybe I shouldn't have come."

"No, don't say that. You were right to come to me. I've been lonely, too. James left three years ago, said that there were too many ghosts to live with any longer." Before Erin could say another word, Alex was closing the tiny distance between them and pressing her lips against Erin's in a soft, yearning, kiss. She hadn't felt those lips against hers in more than thirty years, and she sighed as she relaxed into the embrace, allowing Alex to sling her arms around her waist and pull her tightly against her body. It seemed like buried memories just bubbled to the surface, and she allowed her own arms to encircle Alex, holding her close as the other woman managed to get them over to the closest chair in her office, sitting heavily as Erin straddled her, her knees knocking against the arms as they continued to kiss.

"Lex," she breathed out as the woman finally released her lips and began to kiss along her jaw and down her neck, stoking the fire deep in her stomach. "We can't do this here. Oh, god, I want you, but not here."

Alex nodded as she reluctantly pulled away from Erin, breathing heavily. "I got carried away, I'm sorry. It's just that rush of emotion that comes with finding out you're alive, and that we're both wanting something. It's been difficult, these last few years, having this open wound where you and James used to live in my heart, and now, it finally feels like that that can start to heal and I can be whole once more."

Erin gave her a crooked smile as she dipped her head in agreement. It was so easy to allow Alex's hands to slip down to her hips before she gripped her bum, pulling her closer, and then she was resting her forehead against Alex's, breathing in the scent of her perfume. "Even in all this time, you haven't changed the scent that you wear."

"It was the one thing that I kept from our time together. You chose it for me that Christmas, and James never asked about why I always requested a new bottle of that scent when I needed a replacement." Erin sighed with delight as she nodded. "Now, if you're certain that you don't want to allow things to run their natural course here, would you like to get supper with me before coming over to my house?"

"I think that would be lovely."

Alex nodded as she gently pushed Erin off her lap, and she instantly missed the close contact with the woman. "Are you here to stay?"

"I wish, but I still have to finalize my exit from the Program, and see about selling the house in Hennepin, and I have so much to do. I want to move back East, since the children are all here, and I can see them more easily, but…"

"You want certainty. You need control." She nodded. "My guest room isn't getting any use. Stay with me for your visit." Erin's face relaxed into a smile as she watched Alex back up her things into a soft leather case, slinging it over her shoulder before gesturing towards the door. "And if you decide that you really want to come East once more, my guest room can become your room. With time."

"And what if I'd like it to become a guest room once more, somewhere down the line?" She held her breath, hoping that Alex knew what she was driving at, since she knew that the words she used were imprecise, not at all like what Alex would have said. She had always had a clumsy tongue, though Alex had never seemed to mind that while they were kissing.

"Then we will use it as a guest room for your children, if they wish to spend time with us. If there is an us. I feel like we're racing twelve steps ahead of where we should be."

"We were always good at running before we walked. But staying in your guest room for a few weeks, getting to know who we are now, might help us firm up the track that we want to run around." This time, Erin was the one to reach out and stroke Alex's face, finding the skin as soft as she remembered. "I've wanted to touch you like this for so long, after I knew that returning to David wouldn't be a possibility. I just assumed that I would content myself to friendship, since I just knew that you and James were still solid."

Alex took hold of Erin's hand and squeezed it a few times before shrugging. "I think there's a lot we'll need to talk about over supper. How did you get here?" she asked as she turned off the office lights and then locked the door before starting for the elevators.

"I walked from my hotel, it wasn't that far. I suppose that, if you really want me to stay with you on this visit, we'll have to pick up my luggage. I can't very well walk around nude."

"No, because I would never get anything done. I just wish that you had chosen to come during one of my breaks, so that I could be a proper host. Now, you're going to have to explore the city on your own."

"That will be part of the fun. And we can have supper together every night, and enjoy the Saturdays that I'm here." Erin could feel Alex's eyes on her as they stepped into the elevator, and she pressed the button for the ground floor before turning and giving her a small shrug. "Sundays are still church days for me. David teased me that I would never go to his church, but I'm an Episcopalian woman, born and bred."

"Now that you say that, the memories are flooding back. You dragged me to a service once…"

"Because I didn't want to go alone. I was still new in Quantico, and being my roommate meant that we had to do everything together. I guess I was always a bossy bitch."

"It was endearing, Erin. And I needed that guidance back when we were just starting with the Academy. I felt a little lost, honestly."

Erin nodded as she took hold of Alex's hand, threading their fingers together for the rest of the ride down to the ground floor. "We were both lost girls, covering up our fears and insecurities in different ways. But at least we had each other." Alex gave a sharp nod as they stepped out of the elevator. She didn't know whether to let go of her hand or not, and she felt a hot flush spread across her face as the anxiety began to ramp up in her body as she waggled her fingers, trying desperately to give Alex a sign that it was all right to let go. And then the woman turned her face to look at Erin, and she felt her breath stolen away.

"If I wanted you to let go of my hand, I would have pulled away the moment we stepped out of the elevator. I'm not ashamed to be seen walking hand in hand with a girlfriend. And everyone who does take notice can think whatever they like, only we will know the truth." She blinked back tears as she nodded. "Oh, Erin, have you lost your mooring that much?"

"I think that I have," she whispered as they started outside, Alex guiding her over to where her car was parked before stopping her next to the passenger side door. "Alex?"

"You need to trust people again. Everything will be fine." Letting go of Erin's hand, Alex cupped her face tenderly before leaning in and kissing her softly. "I still find it so hard to believe that you're alive and here. So I'm choosing to believe what my physical senses are telling me, and that is that you're here, and that we have a chance to get to know each other once more, away from the pressures of that job." Erin nodded, letting her eyes flutter closed as Alex leaned in and kissed her once more.

"I was hoping that we would talk, that I could explain why I stayed away for so long. I wasn't expecting, well, this. I'm a bit overwhelmed, honestly." She opened her eyes to look at Alex, seeing that she was smiling tenderly. "You probably already know that, though, since you were always able to read me far better than anyone else, except for Alan."

Alex nodded a little as she unlocked the car. "I was lucky enough to be able to connect with you. If our parents…"

"Life would have been so different." Their lower lips quivered in unison and before she could stop herself, Erin closed the distance between them and kissed Alex once more. "Are we going to stop for food on the way home, or make something there?"

"I was thinking that we could bring something home from this great café that I love. We still have to pick up your luggage at the hotel, after all." Erin nodded as she slid into the passenger seat, needing a moment to compose herself before things came even further undone. Alex gave her a tender look as she closed the door, which Erin returned as she fastened her seatbelt. As soon as she was behind the wheel, Alex glanced over at her, reaching out once more to touch her shoulder. "Did you get a hotel here in Cambridge, or in Boston proper?"

She blushed as she looked down into her lap. "I didn't do too much digging, so I wasn't certain where your home is. Instead, I chose a place close to the campus, since I wasn't certain how everything would go, and I wanted to be able to escape quickly if it went poorly. I managed to get a room at the Irving House bed and breakfast, which, like I said, is really close to campus."

"I've passed by there a few times, and it looks so quaint. I hope that you like my home."

"I think that I will, since you call it home," she murmured as Alex pulled out onto the road. The stop at the B&B didn't take too long, and Erin was grateful that she didn't have to pay for her whole stay, just the first two nights. After settling that payment, she stowed her luggage in the trunk of Alex's car before they started off for the café.

"Do you want to head in with me, or do you trust me enough to order for you?"

Erin looked over at Alex after they'd pulled into the parking lot and gave her a small smile. "I trust that you remember my tastes, even after all this time. And I need a moment to call Karen, and let her know that I've arrived safely here. She'll pass the word on to Bruce and Tabby."

"All right, I'll be back in about twenty minutes, if they're not too busy."

Erin nodded absently as she pulled her phone out of her purse, watching Alex enter the café before she dialed Karen's number. "Mom! How is it going? Please tell me that you didn't waste your time coming out to Boston."

"I don't think that I did, no. We, we've managed to connect like the last seven years never happened. I don't know where this will lead, but I'm spending the rest of the two weeks at her house."

Her daughter giggled, causing her to roll her eyes. "I could hear that eyeroll all the way here in Maine, Mom. And I trust you not to do something that we wouldn't do. But as long as you're safe and happy, I suppose that your life is yours to live."

"That's so very generous of you darling."

"Yeah, well, I would have loved it if Dave hadn't been a jerk and had followed you into the Program so that you weren't alone for all those years until you could safely contact us. But if you're mending fences with Alex, I can live with that. She had your heart for so many years."

"How did you…?"

There was a brief pause before Karen spoke once more. "I was a bad daughter. When you were gone at rehab the first time, I wanted to know what I could have done to help you, what I could do in the future to help you, and you weren't talking to us, or to anyone, really. So I snuck into the study one night and started to read your journals. I learned so much about who you are, since you never really told us anything about you. I wanted to be like you so badly when I was growing up, and reading about your struggles with who you are inside helped me so much. Please, be happy with your Lex. You deserve it after all the shit you've been through. And after you've settled in Boston, come up and see me and Abigail. Bring Lex with you. And I'll tell Bruce and Tabitha that you're there and happy. That's all they need to know right now. I love you, Mom."

"I love you, too, Karen. Tell your siblings that I love them, too, and I'll be in touch soon."

They finished up their conversation, and then Erin took a deep breath before sending off a quick text to David, letting him know that she was returning to life. With that taken care of, she slipped the phone back into her purse and stared out the window at the café, watching for Alex to return to her. Knowing that Karen had read her journals, that she knew her deepest secrets and longings and still loved her, helped to settle this decision in her mind, and she began to hum a happy song as she waited. Finally, she spotted Alex, and the soft smile on her lips grew larger as the woman came back to her.

"I seem to remember that you liked chicken salad croissants, so I went with that, since this place makes a delicious chicken salad."

"You never…"

A slight blush spread across her face as she handed Erin the bag of food. "There were times when I ate things that I didn't care for in order to hold on to pieces of people I love. It's ridiculous, I know, but sometimes that's the only way to end the ache of longing, if only for a few moments."

Erin nodded as they started to drive once more. The silence in the car seemed a little close, so she adjusted her body to more easily look at Alex as she drove. "While I was talking to Karen, I found out something."

"Oh?"

"She read my journals while I was in rehab. She knows how long I've pined over you. And she has given me her tacit blessing to start something with you."

Alex started to laugh as she shook her head. "I would never have thought your eldest would champion us."

"Stranger things," she replied as she sighed. "I just want to feel less lonely. And somehow, I think that I can be that with you."

"It would be nice to find that peace with you once more, Erin. I know that we can't erase all the years between the Academy and now, because they formed us into the women we are now, but I believe that we can start again." Alex slipped her hand off the steering wheel and covered Erin's knee with it. In moments, Erin had covered that hand with her own, holding on lightly as a more comfortable silence fell between them as Alex finished the drive to her house. Thirty minutes later, Alex turned off the street and into a parking spot in front of a buttercup yellow two story home.

"This is beautiful," she whispered as she stepped out of the car, purse and food in hand.

"The divorce settlement allowed me to choose a place that I loved. And now I get to share it with you. And I may have forgotten to mention one detail."

"What's that?" she asked, watching as Alex took her luggage from the trunk before leading her to the front door.

"There is a second guest room. If we can make this work, if we decide that this is a good and right thing for us, there's space for your children. It might get cramped if there are partners and children, but I can make it work, even if it is air mattresses in the downstairs study."

Erin sucked in a deep breath at the thought of that future with Alex. "I can't think that far into the future, darling. Even still, I try to live day to day. I'm only five years sober." That admission took so much out of her, and she welcomed Alex's arms around her, holding her close to her chest as she rubbed her back gently with her luggage free hand. "John tried to steal everything from me, and for a time, he did. But I fought back and I defeated that demon for the fourth time."

Erin drew a few shaky breaths as Alex let go of her to unlock the door and let them inside, leading her into the kitchen and setting out their food as Erin sank down into a chair, burying her face in her hands as she struggled to stop her tears from falling. Vaguely, she heard a plate being set down in front of her, and then Alex was once more wrapping her up in a warm hug. "Every day you wake up alive, is a day that you've beaten John once more." The fierce, husky, tone in Alex's voice caused her control to snap, and she burst into tears as she turned her face into Alex's chest, letting her hold her close as she wept out all the emotions that she had been holding in since she had made the impulsive decision to come and see Alex. "Shh, I'm here."

"I know," she said as she pulled away from her chest, looking up at Alex and taking in the fact that she was crying, too. "Oh, no, don't cry for me. Please." Reaching up, she brushed her thumbs against Alex's cheeks. "This is not how I wanted this to go, I'll have you know. I don't always break down into tears. I promise."

"Tears have a way of healing our hearts, and if you need to let that out, you should. Now, let's eat, and then I can show you up to your room." Erin nodded, pressing a quick kiss to Alex's cheek before turning to her food and starting to eat as Alex sat next to her and copied her actions. They were quiet as they ate, something that she was grateful for, since she didn't think that she could say anything for crying at that moment. After the meal was finished, they worked in tandem to wash and dry the dishes and Erin found herself growing more comfortable with being so close to Alex. "Why does this feel so right?"

"I'm sorry?" Erin asked as she swiped the towel over the last plate, handing it to Alex as she dried off her hands and hung the towel back on the oven door. Leaning against the counter, she waited for Alex to answer her, and when there was none forthcoming, she stepped into her personal space and touched her shoulder. "Lex?"

"This shouldn't feel so right. I feel like I'm waiting on the other shoe to drop, to wake from a deep sleep to find it was all a fever dream."

"Does this feel like a dream to you?" Erin asked as she slid her hand down Alex's arm to take hold of her hand and bring it up to her breast, pressing it firmly against her body as she encouraged her to accept the truth of her being there. A small groan slipped from her lips as Alex's hand tightened around her breast, squeezing firmly as her thumb brushed against her rapidly stiffening nipple. "Lex?"

"I suppose not," she murmured as she continued to caress her flesh, causing desire to flame up in Erin's core again. "But I need to show you to your room before we explore further."

She gave a small nod, letting out a little breath of disappointment when Alex let go of her breast before leaning in and kissing her softly. Their hands clasped once again, and Erin gladly followed after her, picking up her luggage as they passed by it before heading up the stairs. The door to Alex's room was open, and she smiled at the dark, heavy, wood of the bedroom set. It looked so thoroughly Alex, and she wondered what it would feel like to sleep in that bed with her, their bodies touching from breasts to feet. A soft blush spread across her face as she felt her hand tugged by Alex, seeing the knowing grin the woman was giving her.

"I never took you to have a one track mind, Erin," she said as she opened the door at the end of the hall, revealing a completely different sort of bedroom. It was light and airy, the bedroom set reminiscent of something distinctly French. It was also a close facsimile of what she had described to Alex as her dream bedroom, and her lower lip began to tremble once more as she dropped her bag and turned to look at Alex. "You were on my mind when I was decorating this room. I didn't know that you were still alive then, but your influence on my life is still clear."

"I love it. Alan and David never understood some of the decorating choices that I made, since they were influenced by you." Erin stepped closer to Alex, reaching up and stroking her face tenderly. "I don't think that I want to take the time to head back to your room tonight. If that's all right with you."

"I think that I would be all right with that," she murmured in reply, and Alex gave her a sultry smile as she closed the distance between them and lifted her face for Alex to kiss. "We haven't done this since the Academy."

"I know. It was a part of myself that I wanted to hold on to, even as we fought so bitterly towards the end. Oh, I regret the way we parted during the Amerithrax case. I know I told you that so many times, but I will always carry that weight on my heart."

Alex kissed her softly as she guided Erin over to the bed, gently pushing her down onto the mattress, her fingers fumbling with the buttons on Erin's blouse. She didn't let her hands stay still, though, as she hurriedly tugged the shirt out of the waistband of Alex's trousers so that she could skim her hands up the soft skin of her torso until she had reached her bra, unclipping it awkwardly before dragging her fingers slowly around to Alex's breasts, giggling a little at the way she nipped at Erin's lower lip as her thumb swept across Alex's nipple. "You need to lay that burden down, Erin," she gasped out as she finally broke their kiss, tugging off her shirt and bra in one fluid movement. Erin tried not to stare too much at the lush curves of Alex's body, but knew that she was losing that battle when Alex tugged her up a little in order to slip off her own blouse.

"Maybe I'll finally be able to, now that I'm here with you." She caressed Alex's face before arching her back up so that the woman could undo her bra and then she was letting out a soft sound of pleasure as Alex kissed her once more, pressing her back onto the mattress as she mapped out her face with kisses. There was something so lovely about being loved on in this manner, and she tried to stop her brain from spinning into thoughts of what if, instead trying to focus on what Alex was doing to her body. That became easy enough to do when the woman finally began to trail her lips down her neck before sucking at the spot where her neck and shoulder joined. She knew that it would leave a mark come the morning, but she didn't mind being claimed as Alex's.

"Oh, Lex," she breathed out as the woman kissed her way down to her breasts, quickly capturing one taut nipple between her lips and sucked strongly as her hands skimmed down her torso to find the tab on her skirt zipper, drawing it downwards as she kissed her way across Erin's chest to lave attention on her other nipple. Since she couldn't reach Alex's trousers, Erin contented herself with burying one hand deep into her thick hair, holding her close to her breast as the feelings of an impending orgasm began to build inside her body.

Before she knew it, she was naked, and Alex was fitting herself between her legs and lifting her hips with her hands. Erin only had a moment to prepare before Alex started to eat her out, her facile tongue so familiar on her vulva. As Alex continued to drive her closer and closer to the pinnacle of pleasure, Erin roughly fisted the covers in one hand as she tried not to groan too loudly. But then Alex's nose bumped against her clitoris as she continued to tease and love on her, and she could no longer hold in the loud moan that dropped from her lips as she tightened her thighs around Alex's head. Her orgasm, when it came, tore another loud groan from her lips, and she could feel Alex laugh against her, drawing out the pleasure even more. Finally, though, she fell back against the mattress, panting as she stared up at the ceiling.

"That was incredible, Lexie," she finally managed to gasp out, welcoming the feel of her body as she slid up Erin's side and wrapped her arms around her waist, tugging her close as she kissed her once more. There was something deliciously sensual about being able to taste herself on a lover's lips, and she deepened the kiss as she threw her leg over Alex's body, using the momentum to flip Alex onto her back, straddling her as she deepened the kiss, determined to reciprocate the pleasure that she had just received, only for Alex to tug on her hair gently. "What, darling?"

"We'll have to wait for me, Erin, just a day or two."

"Oh," she breathed out as she nodded, snuggling close to Alex and hooking her chin over her shoulder as the other woman started to stroke her back tenderly. "I suppose that cuddling will be fine then." Alex chuckled as she nodded, gently pushing Erin off her. "Lex?"

"I have to take care of things and grab a book to read. It's still relatively early, but as it's Friday, I can use the downtime."

"All right," she said, trying not to pout as she watched Alex slip out of the bed, padding from the guest room. As soon as she was gone, Erin got up and took care of their clothes, folding Alex's blouse and setting it and her bra on top of the dresser before slipping on a fresh pair of panties and grabbing her book from bag. Heading back to the bed, she pulled back the covers before climbing back in and resting her back against the plush headboard, flipping on the bedside lamp before opening the book and starting to read.

"Where are your glasses?"

"In my purse, which is still downstairs," she said sheepishly, listening to Alex chuckle. "What?"

"You are still stubborn as the day is long, Erin. I'll be right back before you give yourself a headache from not wearing them whilst reading." She nodded and caught the book that Alex tossed her way, setting it on the pillow next to her before closing her eyes and listening to the way that Alex easily moved through her home, wondering if she would be able to move with that amount of ease in the months to come. Soon, Alex was coming back to her, and Erin couldn't stop the silly grin that spread across her lips as Alex made her way to the bed and climbed in next to her, handing the readers over. "You know, you're technically on my side."

"Yes, well, I got here first," she teased, feeling free enough to do so. From the smile on Alex's face, she knew that she didn't mind, and Erin let out a deep breath through her nose as Alex slipped beneath the covers, picking up her book and making herself comfortable. Once she was in place, Erin scooted close to her side, resting her head on her shoulder as she started to read once more. "Alex?"

"Yes, Erin?"

"I just want you to know that, well, this is me trying to make everything better. And everything does feel so right. I know I have to go back to Minnesota, to settle my affairs there, but will this be home for me?"

"If you want it to be. This room, and then in time, together in my room." Alex turned her head and pressed a gentle kiss to the top of Erin's head. "Now read, and maybe if you're good, we'll kiss some more before we go to sleep." She nodded and hummed a little beneath her breath as she began to do just that, her heart filled to bursting with the blooming of this new, mature, love that was growing between them.


End file.
